Bra's CreationRealizationBirth
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: You know how I saw Trunk's passage to life, well here's my take on how his sister Bra came to be and how everything went over before, during, and after. Sadly not as much yelling. "Sigh"


**J: This is the sequel to 'Trunk's Creation/Realization/Birth' Have to keep going with the family! And who doesn't love hearing events about THIS family?! I loves Bulma/Vegeta!**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. DRAGON. BALL. Z. PEOPLES!!!!**

**P.S. If there are many typo errors, let me know, it's cause I had to type this on WordPad, you know, that Dinosaur text program :P  
**

**

* * *

Bra's Creation/ Realization/ Birth**

**Creation**

"Trunks, come here!" Bulma's voice carried on throughout the entire Capsule Corp building, including the training area built specifically for Vegeta and his , at that precise moment was trying to meditate when a little ball of energy with purple hair zipped into the room. Cracking an eye open he observed his 11 year old son's hasty retreat into the weight room's storage closet. 'The boy can stand up to a threat to Earth such as Majin Buu, but not his own mother, how pathetic.'

Bulma came storming into the room a few moments later. Hands on her hips she glared directly at Vegeta and demanded," Where is your son?"

"What did he do and then I might tell you." Vegeta had learned a new way to keep his mind sharp during the time of peace, he simply needed to fight verbally with Bulma. It never grew old with her, and he knew she enjoyed it as well...Some days.

"Your oh so precious son just totally messed up my schedule by putting five meetings in one hour and two merger negotiations in the next hour! He's going to be my errand boy for the next five months. Now tell me where he's hiding!" Bulma was definitely in one of her more unreasonable moods. Which ironically enough got Vegeta's blood boiling with desire.

Knowing perfectly well the extent of hell his woman could cause in these moods when unappeased, Vegeta could only apologize to his son in his mind. Returning tohis meditation he pointed with his head towards the storage closet. Smiling some Bulma gave her man a playfull ruffle of his hair on the way to the closet. That small amountof contact caused a slight blush to cross Vegeta's cheeks, a blush that didn't go unnoticed by Bulma. She gave him a little wink and then ripped open the closet door, grabbing hold of Trunks by the shirt she scolded him," You have no idea how much trouble you're in young man. After I'm done with you you'll think twice before messing with MY work schedule! Now c'mon!"

"Aw, mom! I didn't mean to make you mad, I just thought cramming everything together would make it easier on you." Trunks' pathetic explanation for his actions fell on deaf ears as his enraged mother dragged him away to his doom. Vegeta shook his head as his son reached out to him with pleading eyes. ' A man must always face the consequences of his actions.'

Going back to his meditation he did his best to concentrate his thoughts on any future fight he could possibly have with Kakarrot. Tried as he might all he could think about was Bulma in her current mood. His favorite kind of mood, fiesty and challenging. With a sigh of defeat he decided he could take a break and get a snack or beverage, if not something else.

Going past the section designated for office work he smirked at the sight of his son sitting behind the desk and signing documents. In the kitchen he found his woman sitting at the table with a laptop and cup of expresso. 'She'll be up until 3 in the morning again, great.' Another night without extra heat that he's come accustomed to. He grabbed himself a large can of vegetable cocktail (part of Bulma's strict diet plan for him so he doesn't eat three weeks worth of groceries in three days.) and a freshly made apple tart curtesy of Bulma's mom. Taking the seat across from her he watched in slight interest as she managed to type like a mad person never taking a break.

When his apple tart was gone he decided to ignite her temper a little," Are you working on anything important right now?"

Her typing stalled for maybe a millasecond before she replied," More like THREE important things thanks to your son. I have to get these presentations made for my representators by tomorrow or I'm screwed!"

That was all Vegeta needed to hear. A while back he'd learned how to mess up a computer by sending subtle energy waves into it's system. Leaning back on the chair made it look like he was staring out the window. In actuality he was keeping his hand in a position where it would go undetected as it softly glowed and pulsed.

Bulma froze in her typing with a look of 100 percent absolute horror, grabbing at her hair she shrieked,"No no no no!! Stop it, stop it stop it! Don't you dare!! NOOOOOO!!! That was a full days work, and it's gone dammit!!" Pissed to the max she grabbed the laptop and threw it out the window Vegeta had been "looking" out.

Many years of mental concentration helped Vegeta keep his face composed when he felt the surge laughter try to escape. He barely kept it under control with a well placed cough. Positive he could talk without giving himself away he told Bulma," I'm sure you can redo everything in a few hours tonight."

"But I don't want to give up my sleep tonight! I wanted to actually go to bed early tonight for a change!! Now that plan has been destroyed for the next two weeks!!!" Bulma's venting ended with her storming upstairs to her room. Vegeta then allowed himself to smirk at his own handiwork.

"Any chance you'll talk to mom about easing up my punishment, in exchange for me not telling her what you just did?" Trunks always on alert like his father had felt the tiny pulses of energy and took a guess at what his old man was planning. (Not that he wanted to know, he actually shuddered when figuring it out.)

Vegeta's response was the glare of death and him growling," If you ever tell your mother I will make you train with me under my conditions for the next three YEARS! Got it?" Trunks instantly retreated back into the office, the one place where, unless invited, Vegeta could not step foot in.

Bulma was laying face down on the bed diagonally when Vegeta entered the bedroom. Softly closing and locking the door he asked in his intentional gruff voice," You're not crying, are you?"

"No, but it you EVER mess with my work like that again you'll be sleeping on the couch!" Vegeta was taken off guard by Bulma sitting up with a vicious glare. Last time he'd seen that fierce a stare from Bulma was when he'd told Bulma hat she was doing nothing for their son.

Playing the continuing role of the antagonist he said," I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about woman. That piece of technology was just I dare you to threaten me again."

That last sentence confirmed what Bulma had expected. Vegeta may be one of the strongest guys in the world, but he sure needed some lessons on controlling the hints in his voice. It gave him away more than his face ever could. Relaxing her glare she told him," You really need to work on your isolating strategies hun. Just giving me a hug or any body contact would work just fine for a clue." That said Vegeta was on Bulma faster than a bee could fly back to its hive.

**Realization**

** -The Next Month-**

"Ugh, shit!" For the third tie in the same morning Bulma had to run for a garbage basket or toilet. Vegeta had been on his way to the weight room when Bulma flew across his path to get to the nearest washroom. He recalled her complaining about her unhappy stomach for the past few days.

A suspicious nag itched hte back of his skull in a reminder of the last time this happened. Changing direction to follow Bulma he waited out in the hallway for her to finish. When she finally came stumbling out he asked," Are you pregnant?"

Bulma stopped, went another shade paler then groaned," Crap, and here I was about to sue the last resteraunt I ate at. I better go call the doctor and make an appointment to double check."

"Don't bother. Come here." Vegeta went to his wife and placed a hand on her stomach. Closing his eyes to concentrate he instructed her," Take three deep breathes." Bulma obliged and took three deep steady breathes. She noticed with each inhale a strong tingle went into her abdoman. On the third breathe she took care to focus on Vegeta's hand. That was when she saw his hand softly glow. 'So he's putting energy in and focusing for any response to the energy. Clever.'

Straightening up Vegeta pat his wife on the shoulder and told her with a slight tone of sympathy," I'll go stock up on watermelon, strawberries, and peanut butter. Do you want to tell your parents, or do I get that honour?"

"How about you go tell Trunks and I go back to bed for a few hours. Anyone asks, I'm just under the weather. I don't want the paparazzi banging at the door all day like last time." Bulma put a hand to her forehead and wobbled back to the bedroom. Vegeta rarely ever felt full symptahy for anyone, but in the case of females he was willing to give some. They did have to house a growing life form for nine months without any breaks, they also had to deal with intense mood swings and weird ass cravings. At the same time he enjoyed the dyas Bulma wouldn't work as much and she'd be quite easy to irritate. Her responses to his remarks and comments never ceased to amuse him.

'Now in which manner to tell the boy? Straight out or make him figure it out? I'll just tell him straight out.' Vegeta made this decision as he walked back to the office. Knocking on the closed door he yelled," Trunks! I need to talk to you boy!"

Vegeta listened as there was an abrupt crashing of papers and what he could only assume was his son falling out of his desk chair. Another minute passed before the door finally opened. Trunks' hair was frazzled and there was dried up spit at the corner of his mouth. Laughing awkwardly at how he must look Trunks asked," So, you wanted to tell me something dad?"

"Yeah, your mother is pregnant. Congradulations, you're going to be a babysitter in a year. Enjoy your freedom while you can." Vegeta ruffled Trunks' head and went on his way to the gravity room.

Trunks stood utterly shocked in the doorway, all other thoughts flew from his mind at this sudden bomb dropped upon him.

**Birth**

**- 8 Months Later-**

Vegeta was starting to get anxious, the bloody doctor had told them the baby was due any day, and that had been almost two weeks ago. If the baby didn't come soon he'd lose his mind. If he'd known being a father for this stage was going to be so nerve wracking he'd have holed up in the mountains ages ago, but then that would break the promise he'd made to himself and Bulma. So he was stuck pacing, hovering and meditating the days away. He didn't dare go into the gravity room, the walls were too thick to hear any noise, including any yells, screams or hollering his pregnant wife may release.

Bulma had noticed the toll her pregnancy had taken on Vegeta. He'd barely trained during the last month and he never went too far that he couldn't be within reach. She was sure he wasn't sleeping very well either, he always seemed to be laying with one eye and ear open. The poor man was more likely to die from exhaustion before she gave birth. At that very moment she was sitting in a recliner trying to meditate herself, and Vegeta was laying on the couch attempting to take a nap. Her unborn child's constant kicking in her womb ruined her sad meditation practice. Sighing in defeat she painfully got to her feet and went off to the kitchen. Hearing the couch groan from Vegeta moving she spun around and ordered," You stay. I'm ecstatic for your undivided, if not paranoid attention, but you really need to relax. You'll be no good if your too drained to do anything." Vegeta attempted to interject at multiple times, but was silenced by Bulma raising a finger.

"Fine, but if I feel even the slightest twitch in your energy level I'm breaking down any doors, If I hear you make one moan or groan of pain, we're going straight to the hospital. Am I clear?" Bulma rolled her eyes but gave her little hand wave to indicate that she heard. Vegeta let out a big huff then settled back onto the couch.

He must have really been drained, as Bulma had implied, for he felt like he'd just closed his eyes when a loud agonized scream came from the kitchen. His eyes went to the clock at the same time he rushed to his wife, according to the time he'd fallen asleep for close to two hours.

Bursting into the kitchen he found Bulma starting to crumple to the ground, going to her side he barely heard her gasp," My water broke......but I had a massive contraction at the same time."

"Alright, don't worry Bulma. I'll get you to the hospital in no time. TRUNKS! I'M TAKING YOUR MOTHER TO THE HOSPITAL!! GO FIND YOUR GRANDFATHER!!" Vegeta scooped Bulma up in his arms and ascended to Super Saiyan. Before Trunks could yell back, or Bulma could tell Vegeta off from going through the ceiling, Vegeta blasted off...Through the ceiling.

**- The Next Morning -**

Vegeta was fully aware of how loud thousands of people would scream before being killed. But that was nothing compared to Bulma's screams while giving birth. He thought his ear drums would bleed by the time his new daughter finally came out. Just as Trunks had, his daughter, Bra was born with a full head of hair. Blue hair that is, and he didn't even have to wait a few months to be able to tell she would be a spitting image of Bulma. Unlike Trunks however, Bra had the priviledge of being held by her father. Vegeta tried to refuse the doctor when she held the infant out to him, but that female doctor was pushier than his wife. Holding Bra felt very good to him he had to admit, but it also made him feel guilty. Guilty that he never held Trunks when he was an infant. 'Starting tomorrow I will spend much more time with him, if possible.'

Reassured that both infant and mother were stable Vegeta flew back home to tell his son and parents-in-law the good news. Vegeta barely got the door open before he was bombarded by his son," Is mom okay?! Is the baby okay?! Is it a boy or a girl?! Please tell me I have a baby brother!"

Exhausted and irritated Vegeta pushed Trunks back and told him calmly," Your mother is fine, as is your baby SISTER, Bra. She should probably be calling around noon, you can ask her anymore questions then. Now leave me be or so I can rest." Vegeta would have actually gotten a good laugh out of his son's dejected expresson. Sadly he was indeed utterly too tired to do anything but yawn and get himself into bed.

**-Three Days Later -**

"Home sweet home baby." Bulma happily announced this while walking to the house with infant Bra in her arms.

Dr. Briefs and stood with big happy smiles to welcome their daughter and granddaughter. Mrs. Briefs skipped forward to take little Bra," She's such a precious little gem! She looks just like you did when you were a cute little baby. How interesting!"

"I know, Vegeta said it might have to do with her being half saiyan. He said he was a spitting image of his father and Goku's son Goten is like a mini Goku. Speaking of fathers, where's the father of my children?"

"If I'm not mistaken he's putting the finishing touches on Bra's bedroom. He insisted on putting the crib together himself. Something about showing Goku up." Dr. Briefs explained while looking towards the bedrooms.

Rolling her eyes Bulma figured that he'd heard about Chi Chi being the one that did most of the work for her sons. So the whole crib thing was to prove that Vegeta was a better father than Goku. 'Men andn their stubborn rivalries.' Going up to the bedroom she heard Vegeta talking to his son," Hand me the screw driver before I blow this thing into oblivion."

"Here you go dad. Hey dad, do you know how long I have to wait before I can actually train with my sister?"

Knowing perfectly well where this conversation was going Bulma quickly made her presence known by answering," Sorry kiddo, but your sister might not want anything to do with fighting. Saiyan blood or not she's a girl, and with the few exceptions girls mostly don't like fighting." At this bit of interruption there was a loud 'SNAP' from the once useful screw driver being broken in half.

Standing to be at his full height Vegeta leered at his wife, his nostrils flaring he calmly told his wife," Female or not, she will be trained to fight. No child of mine will live without the knowledge to defend herself."

"And no daughter of MINE will be trained to the point where she has massive muscles and lose her physical appearance." Bulma's voice was teetering on the brink of yelling, but her daughter was downstairs sleeping.

Vegeta was not aware of the infant sleeping, so he openly yelled his next opinion," AT THE AGE OF FOUR THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT PHYSICAL APPEARANCES! AFTER SHE'S MASTERED THE BASICS THEN SHE NEED ONLY PRACTICE THOSE, AM I CLEAR WOMAN?!" The moment Vegeta stopped yelling Bra began crying, meaning Bulma had no reason to hold back. Trunks realized this quick enough to run out of the room and warn his grandparents to take cover.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! IT WILL TAKE HOURS TO GET THAT CHILD BACK TO SLEEP! WE'LL TALK ABOUT TRAINING TONIGHT, AS CIVILIZED PEOPLE! AM I UNDERSTOOD VEGETA?!" Bulma had Vegeta up against the wall with barely a centimetre their noses.

Bulma knew she won this fight when Vegeta broke eye contact first. She didn't expect him to grab her and start a make out session. Not that she really wanted to complain, but it didn't seem like the best time. Using as much will power as she could against her hormones she pushed Vegeta off and told him," This is not the right time for that. Save it for tonight.....Good job on the crib by the way." Giving Vegeta a pat on the shoulder Bulma hurried away before either of them could jump the other.

Vegeta cursed at his hormones,' We just had a kid, we don't need another one! Think about training Vegeta, training! Goddamn hormones!' Frustrated at losing the fight and having to wait for night before releasing his sexual rage he barely managed to leave the room without breaking anything.

For the rest of the day the couple intentionally kept apart to prevent the start of what could only be trouble.

**FIN**


End file.
